


Fanart

by Anonymous



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is just fanart, probably the ones I don't post to Tumblr due to sexual content.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Micky takes forever to get ready for their dates, but Mike usually doesn't mind.

_"We can't--the reservation's at seven, isn't it? "_

_"The reservation's at eight, Mick; I told you it was seven so we'd get there on time."_


	2. Mrs Arcadian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little drawings based on conversations with gwenweybourne about a fic she's writing about The Chaperone

plus a less-detailed sketch:


	3. Choke

_“Oh no, I’m so scared. Oh, help me, help me.”_

_aka mike gets rough but micky’s more amused than anything else_


	4. Jolenz




	5. Bound-- BDSM




	6. Chapter 6




	7. hurt/comfort




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Edging




	10. Chapter 10




End file.
